Christmas Carols Ring all Through the Night
by Keefer
Summary: AU's: Two one-shots based off of my two favourite Christmas Carols. Sabriel and Destiel
1. His Favourite Christmas Story

**A/N: Yes, this based off of the song. And no, I do not own the rights to the characters or the song. **_  
_

**This is going to be a two part piece, with a Destiel section coming next. If you like this you should really read my other fic I am working on for Christmas called 'When Christmas Comes to Town'. I myself think it is going to be amazing, but hey, I'm the author so who would believe me? So check it out! Shameless self promotion over. Carry on.**

_Delaware, 1937_

Gabriel sat at the corner booth, his drink slowly becoming warm in his hands as the ice melted, watering down the once strong whiskey. He was all-alone, again. It was Christmas Eve, a night that you should be home with your loved ones beside you, laughing together about old memories and making new ones. He found himself in this situation more often that he liked but that is what you get for being the top salesman in his fathers company. It didn't matter who you were or what you owned, Gabriel could convince you that you needed the item and that your life would never be the same without it. He had only been turned down once, and that was by his own mother. She had looked Gabriel in the eye and laughed, shaking her head saying, "Gabriel. I raised you boy, don't you think I know when you are giving me a handful of shit?"

The memory brought a smile to Gabriel's face, his longing for his family growing that much more. With a deep sigh he placed his drink on the table, wiping his hands on his newly pressed trousers to remove the condensation from them. His eyes scanned the room, looking for anyone as lonely as he was, and of course, he came up empty. With a resonated sigh he stood, pulling out his wallet and placing a twenty on the table. It was incredibly generous but it was Christmas after all. He paused, and years later he would thank his lucky stars that he did for not but a second later the most gorgeous man walked in. Had Gabriel not waiting that fraction of a second he would have walked out the back door and his life would have been drastically different.

The man was tall, a giant by Gabriel's standards. He had long hair, something that would have caught many people's attention, as it was not normal in that day and age for men to have hair that resembled that of a woman. But of course, it wasn't normal for men to catch another man's eye, but that is what happened. The man was wearing a black suit with a white pressed shirt and a silk tie, and air of importance following him. Gabriel swallowed and sat back down, running his hands on his pants again as they seemed to become quite sweaty all of a sudden. Picking up the warm drink he downed it in one swallow, hissing against the burn in his throat.

It wasn't often that Gabriel got nervous around people; in fact he was quite out going. But he, he was different. There was something about him that made Gabriel hesitate, take that extra precaution before he jumped in headfirst. Gabriel watched as the man walked to an empty booth, gazing around the room with longing in his eyes at the couples that danced freely together to the live band.

Gabriel decided to wait and see if he was meeting someone. He wouldn't want to embarrass himself or the other man. Looking at the clock on the far wall Gabriel told himself that at eleven fifteen he would ask the man to dance. The big hand reached the three and Gabriel didn't move. It came across the six and Gabriel hadn't moved an inch. When it finally came to the nine Gabriel had talked himself into walking over to him and just saying hello.

Standing Gabriel wiped his hands on his pants one more time before he strode with as much confidence as he could muster over to the man. He stood to the right of the booth, just out of the other mans line of sight. Taking a shuddering breath Gabriel stepped forward, his voice nearly breaking as he said, "Hello."

The other man looked at him, his face holding a look of sheer surprise, "Hello."

Gabriel swallowed again, chuckling nervously, "Look, I know this isn't normal or anything but I was wondering if you would care to dance? With me?"

The other man looked at Gabriel for what seemed like forever, which in fact was only five seconds before the biggest smile broke across his face and he replied, "Of course."

Standing the taller man followed Gabriel out onto the dance floor, their height differences made very apparent as Gabriel swung his arms around the giant's neck, the other mans arms going around his waist and pulling him close. Neither of them spoke, moving in perfect synchronization to each other. The smiles on both of their faces never left the entire time they were in each other's arms, staring deep into the others eyes. The molten gold of Gabriel's eyes getting swallowed in the deep hazel of the other mans. Neither of them had any idea how much time had passed before they realized they were the only ones on the floor anymore, everyone else had gone home hours ago. Even the band had left, the two of them just moving with the rhythm of the other.

Gabriel was the first to notice, shyly pulling his arms down from the other mans neck and blushing slightly, "I guess we should go."

"Yeah," the other man answered. Neither of them spoke and Gabriel took that as his queue to leave. Walking towards the door Gabriel heard the other man call out to him, "Will I see you again?"

Gabriel paused in the doorway, his hand on the half opened door, "No. I'm sorry."

And with that Gabriel left, never even getting the other mans name.

_One Year Later_

Gabriel found himself sitting in a dinner, once again all alone. He looked around at the empty booths, a slight hope in his heart that his nameless beauty would come gliding in just like he had a year ago, but he knew it wouldn't happen. He was halfway across the country, there was no way that they would be in the same place again, it was impossible.

His waitress glided up to him, a bright smile across her face. She sat across from him the booth, her eyes gleaming with holiday cheer. Gabriel was a little shocked at this, but he let it slide, he needed the company after all.

The girl looked at him and simply said, "Sir can you spread a little holiday cheer?"

Gabriel brightened up instantly, the perfect story coming to mind; "Here's my favorite Christmas story about man with no name. I met him up in Delaware 1937; he was wearing a red tie to match his pretty eyes. December 24th at a quarter to eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance…"

This happened every year for many years later, every Christmas he spoke of this nameless man, telling the story to any who would listen. Soon the story and his reputation had spread so much that people no longer knew the name Gabriel Robinson anymore but the man known as 'The Christmas Story Telling Travelling Man'.

Gabriel finally retired at age 53, buying a house in the city and becoming the talk of the children who played in his front yard. They gathered from all corners of the city just to hear the stories of his travels, what he saw, what he did, where he went. They all listened with eager ears, drinking any and all the details that he told. Each story was different, he never told the same one twice, with the exception of Christmas. At Christmas he always told the same story.

The children always came to listen to it, even though they knew it by heart, some of them even mouthing the words as he told it; it was always told the same.

Gabriel would gather the children around his chair in the living room for it was far to cold to be telling the story outside on the porch like he usually would. The children would crowd around his feet, eyes wide and eager as he started to speak, none of them getting tired of hearing the story over and over again.

No matter how many times Gabriel told the story, there was always the same level of love and devotion in his voice as he spoke it, there were even rumors that the love grew with each retelling of the story, but we will never know it this was true or not.

Looking down at the children surrounding his feet Gabriel began the story, "I met him up in Delaware 1937, he was wearing a red tie to match his pretty eyes. December 24th at a quarter to eleven is when I finally gained the courage to ask him to dance…"

Twenty years later Gabriel found himself once again all alone on Christmas eve, except this time he was lying in a hospital bed. He had no one left, all the children had grown, moving on with their own lives and raising their own families, beginning their own love stories.

Gabriel figured that this was how it was always supposed to end. He lived his life alone, so why would his death be any different? His mother did say that eating his feelings in chocolate would kill him one day.

Gabriel was in the middle of his thoughts when his doctor came in, maybe just a few years younger than Gabriel, but clearly in better shape, for no other reason than the fact he was treating Gabriel while he lay dying. The doctor went to the foot of his bed, checking his charts that hung there. Gabriel watched, something about the doctor bringing up memories that he just couldn't put his finger on.

The doctor put the chart down and began to walk out of the room when Gabriel called out for him, "Wait! Come back. Please."

The doctor stopped and walked over to Gabriel's bedside, sitting in the chair beside his bed. The Doctors name was Sam, or so his nametag said.

"Could you share a little holiday cheer?" Gabriel wanted to be told a Christmas story, one last time. He had heard his own story enough to last a thousand life times. Some change would do him good.

Gabriel didn't get that chance though, his eyes filling to the brim with tears as the doctor spoke in a warm gentle voice, "I met him up in Delaware, 1937. Though I never caught his name, he was a traveling man. December 24th at a quarter to eleven, I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance."


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long, I wasn't really in the Christmas ****spirit. Found out last week that my job position had been terminated, so after the holidays I have to go job searching, again. There's no snow, even though I live in Canada, and it's been positive degrees since last February. I know that might not seem like a big deal, but I LOVE snow, I mean love it. So I've been kinda depressed that we haven't had any. Anyway, enough from me, onto Destiel.**

**Oh, and yes, I cut out some of the lyrics. I just couldn't imagine Dean saying half of those things. And no, he does NOT drug Castiel. Sicko's.**

* * *

Castiel stood by the window watching the snow softly falling to the ground, the piles becoming larger and larger as the night progressed. Dean stood behind him, a glass of eggnog in one hand as he leaned against the doorframe to the living room. A smile crossed his face as he watched Castiel; there was no sight that he would rather see.

Pushing off of the doorframe and placing his cup on the table, Dean walked up behind Castiel, putting his arms around his waist and drawing him into his chest. Putting his head on Castiel's shoulder he could hear Cas give out a contented hum, letting his head fall back against Dean. Dean turned his head a little, whispering in Cas' ear, "Come sit down."

Castiel lifted his head from Dean's shoulder, removing his arms from around his waist, "I really can't stay." He moved to walk away from Dean, but his hand was caught, making him turn his head towards Dean once again. Dean eyes were begging, making Castiel feel a little bit guilty, "Baby, it's cold outside."

Castiel sighed, his eyes a little sad, "I've got to go 'way."

Dean repeated himself, squeezing his hand, "But baby it's cold outside."

Castiel chuckled a little bit, shaking his head, "This evening has been, so very nice."

Dean put Castiel's hand in both of his, rubbing them a bit as he said, "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Castiel looked down at their hands, speaking to them as he said, "My mother will start to worry, my father will be pacing the floor. So really, I'd better scurry."

Dean held on tightly as Castiel tried to pull away from him, begging Cas as he said, "Beautiful please don't hurry."

Castiel sighed, letting Dean lead him to the couch, "Maybe just a half a drink more."

Dean walked over to the kitchen; calling over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner, "Put some records on while I pour."

Castiel found Dean's collection of records quickly, picking out the only Christmas one that he owned. Soft sounds filled the room, making Castiel relax just a little bit. Dean came back in with two glasses, one he handed to Castiel before he plopped down on the couch, patting the spot beside him, inviting Castiel the spot.

Castiel sat, the subconscious worrying taking over one more time, "The neighbors might think…"

As Dean spoke Castiel took a spit of his drink, coughing against the harsh burn that went down his throat, "Baby, it's bad out there."

Holding the glass out Castiel looked at Dean, "Say, what's in this drink?"

Dean took the glass out of his hands, completely ignoring the question, placing both of them on the table, three drinks sitting there now. So he might have put something a little stronger than Castiel's usual, but could you really blame a guy from trying to get his boyfriend to lighten up a bit? "No cabs to had out there," He motioned with his arm, making a sweeping motion towards the streets.

Castiel leaned back into the couch a bit, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, "I wish I knew how to break this spell."

He stood, walking back to the window, Dean turning in the couch and watching Castiel walk away from him. Castiel watched the snow flakes fall once again, muttering to himself, "I oughtta say no, no, no sir. At least I'm gunna say that I tried."

Dean spoke from the couch, his one arm slung over the back, "What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

That phrase snapped Castiel out of his haze, fighting off Dean on more time, "I **really** can't stay." He moved towards the door, taking his coat off of the rack beside the door and sliding his arms into the sleeves, shrugging the coat several times to get into on his shoulders correctly.

Dean had gotten up by now, grabbing Castiel's arm before he could leave, "Oh Baby, don't hold out."

Castiel stroked Dean's face, a smile on his own, "The answer is no." Dean looked down, making Castiel raise his face to look at him again, "This welcome has been, so nice and warm."

Dean smiled a little bit, chuckling sadly as he said, "I was hoping that you'd drop in."

He let go of Castiel, letting him move to the door, his hand hesitating on the door handle. Seeing this Dean whispered, "Look out the window at that storm."

Castiel still had his hand on the door handle, trying to find a reason to leave, his resolve falling swiftly, "My sister will be suspicious," Anna would assume the worse, she always did, "My brother will be there at the door." That was a given. Gabriel always was a nosey bastard.

Shaking his head Castiel turned the doorknob, leaving the door in the frame though, "I've got to get home."

As Castiel pulled the door open Dean said, "Baby, you'll freeze out there."

Castiel left the door shut again, turning his body to face Dean, "Then lend me a coat."

Dean pointed outside with his hand again, "It's up to your knees out there!"

Castiel turned back to the door, fighting the pleas that his heart was crying out, begging him to stay with his brain shouting no, "You've really been grand, but don't you see?"

He didn't need to see Dean's face to know what this was doing to him. It wasn't the first time that Castiel had done this to Dean. He had left his boyfriend with blue balls more times than he could count. Dean's voice was sad, he had given up on pleading with him, "How can you do this thing to me?"

Castiel couldn't turn, couldn't make himself face Dean. He took a deep breath before saying, "There's bound to be talk tomorrow. At least there will be plenty implied."

Dean scoffed, turning his head away from Castiel, "Yeah, if you caught pneumonia and died."

Castiel let go of the door, walked up to Dean and held his face in his hands, saying sternly and fierce, "I really can't stay."

Dean nodded, he understood. Castiel's family was really strict; they put bible thumpers to shame. They had to know what Castiel was doing at all times, where he was and whom he was with. It was hard enough for him to convince his family that it wasn't a sin that he was seeing Dean. Dean couldn't imagine what Castiel would go through if he spent a night with him.

So it came as quite a shock when Castiel's lips met his in a forceful kiss, making Dean gasp in surprise. Castiel used that to his full advantage, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth while pushing him against the nearest wall. Dean groaned the instant his back hit the paint, Castiel moving on hand to fist the short spikes that he could barely get a grip on.

Pulling back Castiel said, "I can't stay."

Dean smiled, pulling Castiel to him one more time, "Then let's make this quick shall we?"

Castiel grinned like the Cheshire cat, slamming his mouth back onto Dean's, trying to blindly steer back to the couch, falling back onto it with Dean landing on top of him, grinning the entire time.

If Castiel didn't come home that night his parents never found out, both Anna and Gabriel vouching for their missing brother, saying that he was spending a night at a friends. Secretly both of them were happy that he was finally seeing some action. It had taken him long enough.


End file.
